


so why don't you blow me... a kiss before you go

by jypeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Chanyeol is a fuckboi, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, Smut, like the ultimate fuckboi, mentions of other exo members - Freeform, this fic was sponsored by chanyeol's arms, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jypeach/pseuds/jypeach
Summary: In a moment of distress, Baekhyun relies on his gym rat of a roommate for help.Things don't go as planned.Not that he's complaining, of course.





	so why don't you blow me... a kiss before you go

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you can't sleep at 2 am and a whole Park Chanyeol is out there looking buff and like a full course meal. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance. (Not.) 
> 
> Please enjoy what was supposed to be a cute little drabble but turned into... well... this. 
> 
> Special shoutout to N and I for holding my hand through this and to everyone who waited for me to (finally) finish :) <3 Y'all are the best~
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: This story is also crossposted on Asianfanfics under my username luludeery_88, so no need to report me for plagiarism wink wonk**

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight was a special occasion for Baekhyun and he was not handling it quite as well as he anticipated.  

That’s right: Byun Baekhyun had a date.

And not just any date, mind you.

It was a date with the one and only Oh Sehun, also known as the guy every male and female, old and young at Baekhyun’s workplace were vying after.

How in God’s name he’d managed to pull that off was beyond him but the pressure it came with was starting to weigh down on him.

For starters, Baekhyun hadn’t been on a proper date in _months_. And two: Oh Sehun was a walking sex machine and rumour had it the guy expected sex on the first date and Baekhyun wasn’t going to break that tradition.

So in other words, Baekhyun was rather rusty in the intimacy department and he needed all the practice he get before later tonight. He needed to blow Sehun away. Literally.

And thus his dilemma was born; he had a very reduced group of friends he trusted enough with such a request and his last resort had just rejected him as soon as he’d asked.

 “Come on, Kyungsoo! It’s not even that bad! Just the tip!”

 Baekhyun’s roommate Chanyeol had waltzed in back from the gym at that opportune moment, stopping short, shaking his head and headed towards the fridge for one of his protein shakes.

 After having lived with the blonde for a year and three months, nothing that came out of the older boy’s mouth surprised him anymore. Just Baekhyun being Baekhyun.

 “Some friend you are. Thanks for nothing.” Baekhyun hung up the phone and huffed into the living room, petulant as he flopped onto the recliner and sulked.

 Chanyeol joined him shortly after with his shake in hand, eyeing him carefully.

 “What was that about?”

 “I have a date tonight. A hot one.” Baekhyun disclosed, still pouting.

 Sometimes Chanyeol forgot just how… peculiar his roommate could be.

 “And you’re upset because…?”

 “You of all people should know I haven’t been getting any action lately. I have no idea if I’m still as good as I used to be.”

 Chanyeol laughed wholeheartedly and gave another shake of his head, adjusting his cap.

“Look at you, Byun. Some guys would second guess a kiss on the first date but here you are already thinking about banging the dude.”

 “I kinda have to, Yeol. It’s _Oh Sehun_.”

 Oh Sehun.

 Why did that name sound familiar?

 Oh, right.

 That was the guy Baekhyun had been lusting over for months and Chanyeol had suffered through every little detail of all of Baekhyun’s interactions with the guy since then.

 “You finally scored him? Nice. But I doubt he’s expecting you to do anything if it’s your guys’ first date. So chill.”

 “I don’t think you get it, Chanyeol. He _is_ expecting me to put out.”

 “Sounds like a douche.”

 “Maybe. But I also… kinda… want to…” Each word faded until it was nearly inaudible, Baekhyun making himself small out of embarrassment.

 Again, Chanyeol had trouble deciphering Baekhyun’s thinking process. Nonetheless, if the whole situation had him this anxious, he figured it wouldn’t hurt trying to help him out in anyway he could. But he needed some context first.

 “So why are you harassing your poor friends, then?”

 “...I need practice.” He confessed.

 Pulling a face, Chanyeol took a quick drink of his shake and chuckled.

 “You have like, four dildoes. You even left one in the shower once.”

 “But a piece of rubber isn’t going to tell me if I’m good or not. I need a real human dick. But _apparently_ that’s too much to ask of my so called friends.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, going over his contact list again but finding all his eligible candidates had already refused.

 Is that was this was about?

 Leave it to Baekhyun to make mountains out of grains of sand.

 “Why didn’t you just say so, you dumbass?” Chanyeol clucked his tongue and sat himself down on their larger sofa, looking at Baekhyun expectantly.

 “Um, what?”

 “I volunteer.”

 Baekhyun blinked once, then twice.

 “For real?” He asked, rightfully skeptical. It wasn’t everyday your roommate willingly let you practice oral sex on them. There _had_ to be a catch, there _had_ to.

Stretching, Chanyeol threw his arms back behind the couch.

 “Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do the rest of the day. A free blowjob sounds like a good way to kill some time.” He told him, nonchalant.

 “Quit fucking around, Chanyeol. I’m being serious.”

 “So am I.” The taller boy held his gaze, Baekhyun feeling mildly intimidated. “Take it or leave it, Byun.”

 “What’s in it for you?” He spoke, crossing his arms defensively and his eyes scanning Chanyeol dubiously.

 “No need to get hostile, my dude.” He laughed, “But let’s see, I get a blowjob without having to work for it and you get to practice for your ‘beau’. It’s a pretty fair trade, if you ask me.”

 It wasn’t, not really. Baekhyun had much more to gain than Chanyeol but he was glad his roommate chose to see it in such a positive light. Still, he wasn’t fully convinced.

 “Aren’t you… straight?”

 Chanyeol snorted.

 “It’s 2018, Baekhyun. Is anyone really straight?” He answered with a raise of his eyebrow.

 Deciding not to question him any further, because _true_ , Baekhyun assessed the situation at hand.

 It was super generous of him to offer, no doubt. But unlike with his other friends, they _lived_ together and saw each other every single day.

 This request— no matter how innocent it was— was still very odd put in retrospect.

 But then again Baekhyun was desperate and Chanyeol was willing.

 As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

 “This won’t make things weird between us, right?” Baekhyun hesitated as he stepped closer, but Chanyeol only gave him a bemused smirk and a subtle shake of his head.

 “Nah, just some quality time with my favorite slutty roommate.”

 Baekhyun sneered at his remark. In a way, he had a point…

 Inching closer and closer, Baekhyun finally took a deep breath and sunk down on his knees, directly in between Chanyeol’s legs, eyes gazing over his long limbs and the way his shorts clung on to him, outlining the bulge between his thighs, skin still damp from his recent workout.

 He gulped and licked his lips, eyes flashing over to meet Chanyeol’s one more time for assurance.

 “We really don’t have to, you know. It’s not like-”

 “A little less talking, a little more” Chanyeol brought his fist up to his mouth and crudely mimicked the action, “if you don’t mind.”

 For the third time, Baekhyun was about to balk out of the whole thing altogether but Chanyeol shifted his weight around, physically opening himself up to the boy, his entire body language softening as if telling Baekhyun he meant no malice and wasn’t here to judge him.

 The gentle look in Chanyeol’s big, sparkly eyes put him at ease, his shoulders relaxing and his hands resting on the other’s kneecaps.

 He took a deep breath and stared straight ahead of him.

 This was it.

 This was really happening.

 Baekhyun was about to blow his roommate.

 Okay.

 “Uh, can you.. Take them off?” Baekhyun stammered as he pointed warily at his gym shorts, voice quiet and shy, still in the process of mustering up the guts to follow through with it.

 “I’m just the test subject here, Baekhyun. You do all the work.”

  _Men these days, geez._

 With trembling hands, Baekhyun reached for the drawstring on the boy’s shorts and pulled on the ends until the knot came undone like a bow on a birthday present, only Baekhyun was more anxious than excited about this particular unraveling.

 He hooked his fingers on the waistband, Chanyeol taking it as his cue to lift his hips up to aid him, his flaccid cock peeping through as Baekhyun slowly dragged the shorts down to Chanyeol’s thighs and stopped as soon as the entirety of it was exposed. Nothing more, nothing less.

 He felt as his eyes grew comically wider, and for good reason.

 Seeing as they’d been roommates for a decent amount of time, of course there were accidents that were prone to happen like walking into the bathroom while one of them was showering or sometimes Chanyeol, just as liberal as he was, liked to lounge around the apartment in nothing except his birthday suit and that was fine.

 They were both guys, it was nothing unusual or worth squirming over.

 But then again, Baekhyun had never thought there would come a day where he would actually be this close to Chanyeol’s cock, much less about to give him a blowjob.

 It was all very daunting to say the least.

 Almost as daunting as the actual thing itself.

 He knew from those occasional, accidental peeks that Chanyeol was packing heat but up close and personal, it was more like an entire military arsenal of explosives down there.

 “Shit. Did it get bigger?” Baekhyun squeaked, the surprise caught in his throat, eyes bulging as they took it in. What was most terrifying is that Chanyeol wasn’t even _hard_ yet.

  _What the_ fuck _._

 Almost like he was anticipating that exact reaction from his roommate, Chanyeol smirked and gave it a couple tugs, admiring the way it moved in his hand and Baekhyun secretly doing just the same.

 “Sadly not. Handsome little buddy, isn’t he?”

 Slightly mesmerized, Baekhyun was attentive to the way Chanyeol’s hand moved, applying pressure to the base, letting it slide up and down in brisk motions, the muscle gradually going stiff with each stroke.

 “It’s...nice.” He voiced out loud, too entranced to notice what he’d just said, inadvertently gravitating towards it, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

 “It’d look nicer with your mouth around it.”

 Baekhyun snapped back into reality and cleared his throat, embarrassed he’d gotten this carried away so soon.

 Recomposing himself, he got comfortable, hands once again perched on the boy’s thighs as Chanyeol’s arms hung loosely at his sides, giving Baekhyun all the space he needed.

 It was now or never, fight or flight.

 Baekhyun, unfortunately, had never been much of a fighter.

 “I can’t.” He sighed. “I’m never going to be able to look at you in the face after I’ve had your dick in my mouth.”

 “Baekhyun, It’s a _blowjob_. You’ll get over it.” The taller boy insisted, but the unsettled expression on Baekhyun’s face remained, clearly overthinking this way too much. “Just imagine I’m Sehun, that should help.” He suggested.

 Baekhyun was pretty sure that whatever Sehun had to offer, it came nowhere close to what Chanyeol had in between his legs but he digressed. It was a good idea all in all and it calmed him down just the tiniest bit.

 He inhaled through his nose and leaned forward, grabbing hold of the boy’s shaft with a delicate hand, confident as he gave it small pumps but fleeing back into cowardice as soon as he opened his mouth to introduce it inside, awkward in his approach and unsure of which would be the best angle to take him in with.

 He fumbled, neck craning from side to side as he tried to calculate how to go about this, inexperienced when it came to any cock bigger than the usual five inch standard he was used to.

 Upon noticing the uncertainty with with Baekhyun was acting, Chanyeol lightened up the mood by cracking some jokes that Baekhyun wasn’t entirely all too fond of.

 “Man. You really do need help. Just put it in your mouth, it’s not rocket science. ”

 “Give me a second, not every guy out there is as gifted as you are.” Baekhyun grumbled, Chanyeol only chuckling under his breath at how visibly flustered Baekhyun was.

  _Deep breaths, Baekhyun._

  _Start slow and small._

 He swiped his tongue from the base up to the head of Chanyeol’s shaft, wrapping his lips around the crown and focusing all his attention on just that spot alone, knowing first hand just how sensitive it was. Maybe too sensitive…

 Chanyeol hissed and recoiled, Baekhyun backing away just as quickly.

 “Sorry.” He apologized immediately, the tips of his ears going red.

 “N-no. It was good. It felt good.” Chanyeol gulped, settling back into the comfortable stance he was in previously, suddenly the slightest bit dizzy.

 “Should I stop?”

 “No.” He answered, embarrassingly quick. “Just ease up a little on the tip, yeah?”

 It was a reasonable petition. Otherwise Chanyeol would be coming in milliseconds.

 After making a mental note of Chanyeol plea, Baekhyun wet his lips and went back in for a second attempt, starting from the bottom again.

 He mouthed along the underside, licking all around the girth strategically, Chanyeol having to catch his breath more than once, his hands gripping on to the suede of the couch, teeth biting down on his lower lip to keep himself silent and the dull pain serving as a reminder to keep himself grounded in reality, no matter how difficult Baekhyun was making it.

 It took a couple tries but his roommate eventually got comfortable with the task at hand, finally letting go of his initial bashfulness.

 And man, oh man, did confidence look fucking sexy on Baekhyun.

 He ran his hands up and down Chanyeol's slim thighs for more stimulation, at last sure of himself enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Chanyeol's cock and wrap his lips around it, taking him in bit by bit until it reached the back of his throat.

 Chanyeol's fingers dug further into the cushions and his torso sunk lower into them, his hips canting up and his dick twitching in anticipation for whatever Baekhyun had in store.

 However absorbed Baekhyun was in making this a pleasant experience, it didn’t stop him from taking in the way Chanyeol’s breathing had gradually gone from steady and serene to uneven and faster than before.

 Impressed with himself, Baekhyun peeled away and smiled like he was planning his next diabolical move, going back in with gusto and taking Chanyeol by surprise when he simultaneously began to pump and suck on his cock, the wet salacious sounds sending shivers down his spine.

 It was clear Baekhyun was still getting adjusted to his size, constantly having to pull off and replace his mouth with his hands, twisting his wrist and working it loosely as he tugged and pulled at Chanyeol’s length with newfound determination.

 The taller boy found himself having to either look away or shut his eyes to keep himself from spilling. Baekhyun’s pretty mouth and his soft, dexterous hands were a deadly combination and witnessing the two in action could potentially be disastrous.  

 Chanyeol steeled himself, doing his best to concentrate on anything other than the fact that Baekhyun was going to town on his cock, every suck and slurp coming from him sending chills all over his skin, every little whimper and moan a new challenge for Chanyeol to abstain from bucking his hips into Baekhyun’s mouth and ruining the painfully slow and deliberate pace he’d established.

 So far along, he’d remained quiet, only occasional grunts whenever Baekhyun traced a vein with the tip of his tongue. But all that self control went out the window as soon as the boy ducked his head and began to suck on his balls, loudly so.

 Chanyeol’s entire body jerked forward, a guttural moan set free as his head tipped backwards, eyes fluttering closed as a tingle of sheer pleasure spread along his skin and settled in his groin.

 He threw a forearm over his eyes, once again refusing to even take a gander at what was occurring below his waistline and instead just swallowed, lips parting halfway open in a silent groan as Baekhyun continued to run his mouth all over his balls, licking and sucking, moaning, repeat.

 It wasn’t long before Chanyeol’s thighs were trembling, Baekhyun glancing up at his roommate and smirking proudly to himself, amazed that he’d put the ever cool, calm and collected Park Chanyeol into such a state.

 With sweat beginning to form on the boy’s forehead, Chanyeol took off his cap and tossed it aside, running his hands through his inky black, long locks, his short tongue coming up to lick at his lips.

 From this angle, it was suddenly clear to Baekhyun why all his friends and neighbors always doubted him when he denied ever having any kind of feelings or attraction towards Chanyeol.

 He may not have 20/20 vision but that was irrelevant when it came to seeing just how _hot_ Chanyeol was, even more when he was this vulnerable and turned on.

 Quietly admiring the younger boy, Baekhyun’s eyes lingered on the most intricate of details, from the small, barely noticeable mole in the middle of his nose, to the black and white tattoos that graced his arms, finding every feature enchanting.

 It was a shame he’d never paid much mind to the charms of his roommate, or that this idea hadn’t occurred to them earlier but there was no turning back time and Baekhyun was going to make the most of the moment.

 As Chanyeol finally accepted that there was no way he would be able to keep his reactions tame, he let himself go and moaned and mewled to his heart’s content, writhing in his seat while Baekhyun’s mouth stayed fixated on his cock, lips pursed and swollen as he kissed around the thickness of it, running his free palm up and down the inside of Chanyeol’s thighs.

 This may or have not resulted in Chanyeol discovering that Baekhyun got off on just listening to him losing it; whenever his breathing grew more laboured or he let out any sort of sound to indicate just how much he was enjoying himself, Baekhyun’s own breathing faltered for brief moments, only for him to go back to his performance with more grit and echo the noises Chanyeol made, sounding just as out of it as he did.

 For his closing act, Baekhyun decided to go back to basics and sucked Chanyeol into his mouth, but not before mouthing at the tip one more time, tongue carefully twirling around the the circumference and letting it brush against the roof of his mouth, the taller boy gasping and holding his breath.

 Baekhyun leaned forward, successfully taking most of him, the rest of Chanyeol’s length covered by Baekhyun’s hand that twisted and tugged with each bob of his head, wet slurping noises filling their small apartment.

 Chanyeol, with a lump in his throat and his mind in a trance, felt brave enough to finally take a peek at the mastermind responsible for the current stupor he was in and regretted it just as quickly.

 His roommate had thrown all poise aside and opted for a raw, messy approach that lacked finesse, his eyelids fluttered shut, the area around his mouth dewey and gleaming with a mix of both spit and precum from Chanyeol, lips swollen and a perfect shade of scarlet.

 “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He cursed through gritted teeth, a warning that if Baekhyun didn’t stop soon they’d have a big mess on their hands. (Or in Baekhyun’s case, his face.)

 Baekhyun dragged his head back slowly and pulled off with a loud, deliberate pop, his arm coming up to swipe at the excess saliva around his mouth with the back of his sleeve and his index and thumb adjusting his now skewered glasses.

 Chanyeol finally let out the eternal breath he'd been holding in, feeling winded.

 He stared at the ceiling, body lax before looking down at Baekhyun who was waiting for him to acknowledge him with a look on his face that was begging for approval.  

 “Damn, Byun. Where did _that_ come from?” Chanyeol whistled, gradually snapping back to reality.

 Preening, Baekhyun glanced up at him with an innocently sweet smile.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

 “If he doesn’t, God help him.” His roommate answered honestly.

 Truth be told, he was expecting a mediocre experience based off how Baekhyun hadn’t been getting much action and how nervous he was initially.

 Not that it was a bad thing, even the worst of blowjobs had something good to offer, but Baekhyun had certainly thrown him in a loop.

 If this was what he considered “rusty”, he wasn’t sure any human male would be capable of handling him at his most polished, not even Oh Sehun.

 Baekhyun seemed to like his answer for he giggled and shyly bit his lip, curiosity starting to gnaw at him.

 Despite the obvious physical response, Baekhyun was dying to hear Chanyeol verbally express whether he’d enjoyed it or not because _he_ definitely had. Maybe even a little too much… maybe even enough to do it again…

 “Did _you_ like it?” He began coyly, cocking his head to the side and batting his eyelashes.

 Chanyeol looked at him blankly before breaking into a smile and scoffing.

 The _nerve_ of Byun Baekhyun.

 “Really? You still need to ask?” Chanyeol cheeked, peering down at his member that was still very much erect.

 Baekhyun shrugged impishly, his fingers dancing along the taller boy’s legs heading back to where they’d been only moments prior, his hand wrapping around his cock once again, careful to not excite him too much. He wanted to be ready for whenever Chanyeol finally came.

 “I can keep going…I need all the practice I can get.” Purring, Baekhyun casually began to stroke at the boy’s shaft, maintaining visual contact with him.

 A chilling darkness came over Chanyeol’s eyes and with that Baekhyun’s arousal was set afire, the semi-hard on he had before now causing a commotion in his pants as Chanyeol raked his eyes over him like a lion hunting down its prey.

 The tension between them was tangible and thick, neither of them breaking eye contact.

 Finally, Chanyeol smirked and resituated himself on the couch with an air of cockiness.

 “Think you can take it?”

 Baekhyun hitched an eyebrow, mimicking Chanyeol by glancing down at the dick in his hands to illustrate his point.

 “Can _you_?” He sassed back and all Chanyeol could really do was laugh.

 Touché, Byun. Touché.

 “I’m all yours, buddy.”

 With no need for another prelude, Baekhyun gave him a devilish grin and got straight down to business, Chanyeol left with mild whiplash over how in a blink of an eye, Baekhyun already had him in his mouth yet again, only this time with a desperate determination, all shame discarded as he moaned and hummed indulgently around his cock, savoring the droplets of precum already leaking.

 Chanyeol rested his hand on stomach in a lazy manner, head thrown back on the couch and cocked to the side. This time he wouldn’t deny himself the pleasure of watching Baekhyun go at it, not when he was this invested.

 His eyes traveled south, his interest piqued as he noticed one of Baekhyun’s hands was hidden and out of sight, only to come to the discovery that it was busy shoving the zipper of Baekhyun’s jeans down and currently palming over the boy’s clothed erection.

 “Are you jerking off?” He questioned, ignoring the fact the answer was right before his very eyes. “ _Fuck_ , that’s hot.”

 His eyes rolled backwards, breathing gone shallow but he composed himself long enough to manage another glance at the hasty way in which Baekhyun already had his boxers pulled down mid-thigh, Chanyeol’s cock in one hand, his own in the other.

 Baekhyun, of course felt the weight of his stare from above him, not too comfortable with having an audience.

 “Don’t look at me.” He mumbled in between licks, his cheeks flushing pink but he never stopped getting both himself and Chanyeol off.

 Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat, unsure of whether it was because of Baekhyun being unintentionally adorable or because of the pressure he was applying around the base of his dick.

 “God. You’re so cute when you blush, you know that?”

 “Shut up.” Doing his best to ignore him, Baekhyun redirected his attention back to the large shaft in his hands, his back arching when he felt one of Chanyeol’s big, rough hands resting on the back of his head, applying just enough force to bring him closer but not enough to come off as pushy or needy.

 He carded through the boy’s ashy blonde hair, grabbing tufts of it and tugging on them experimentally, Baekhyun humming in delight with each one which in consequence only enhanced the experience for Chanyeol who was already on Cloud Nine to begin with.

 This was in no way how he imagined spending his Friday afternoon but if this had taught him anything, it was that things that went by unplanned usually turned out so, so much better.

 Using his grasp on Baekhyun’s hair as a form of control, Chanyeol tried his luck and tugged on it roughly, Baekhyun pulling off to hiss and whimper at the sensation before retreating back and tending to the boy’s balls while fondling his own.

 Chanyeol’s eyelids felt heavy, his core filling with heat, both tell tale signs that he was close. If Baekhyun sensed it, he showed no signs of stopping or slowing down anytime soon.

 The taller boy did his best to even out his breathing and delay his climax, but it was easier said than done as he took in the sight of Baekhyun fully buried in between his thighs, hair in a disarray, eyes glassy with his pupils blown out.  Had his roommate always been this… beautiful? Or had Chanyeol really just been this incredibly blind for the past year?

 As he silently marveled the effortless beauty Baekhyun held, he noticed the lenses on Baekhyun’s glasses getting foggy, not to mention they were serving as only an obtrusion to the boy who was still dead set on covering every inch of Chanyeol’s cock with his mouth.

 Carefully, Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun came up for air before grabbing the hinges of the boy’s glasses and gently slid them off, setting them down beside him and tucking the stray tresses of hair back behind his ears with unnecessary affection.

 Baekhyun looked up at him with wide, confused eyes, Chanyeol’s dick still in his mouth.

 And that alone had been enough to send him over the edge, his body tensing before easing back into repose as he came, spurts of cum starting to trickle onto Baekhyun’s palm that still held firmly onto him.

 Panicked (because getting cum stains of out suede was a suicide mission), Baekhyun instinctively ducked down to collect the rest of it into his mouth, his tongue swooping down to catch the beads that had fallen stray, lapping up the salty residue and Chanyeol shuddered.

 “Warn me next time, yeah?” Baekhyun said breathlessly, cleaning his mouth off with the back of his hand, his jaw sore from all the work it’d done.

 A grin spread across Chanyeol’s face at the prospect of a “next time”, his limbs moving solely out of instinct as he took Baekhyun by the hand and pulled him up onto his lap, the boy clumsy at first as he mounted onto the sofa but quickly recovered and maintained his balance by placing his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s head, his roommate helping him stay steady by holding onto him by the hips.

 “I thought you said you weren’t any good?”

 “I said I needed some brushing up, I never said I was bad at it.” Baekhyun explained, his ego deflating by a smidgen only because he still hadn’t gotten the verbal affirmation he was longing for. “Was it good, though?”

 “Better than good. It was phenomenal.” His roommate confirmed, Baekhyun’s cheeks going warm.  

 “Pretty big word for you, isn’t it you meathead?” Baekhyun jived to divert from his bashfulness, Chanyeol just as witty in his own comeback.

 “You wanna talk big? Because if I remember correctly, you were struggling a bit earlier, weren’t you, Byun?”

 “Big dick, big ego. What else did I expect?” He rolled his eyes, lacking any real irritation as he broke into a giggle. There went Chanyeol’s heartbeat fluttering yet again. Oh, boy.

 He beamed up at Baekhyun, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt.

 “You loved it.”

 “And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?” Baekhyun teased playfully, leaning his head forward until their noses brushed against each other, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

 The lightheartedness quickly dimmed into something much more serious the closer they got. A sense of hesitancy on both their ends, neither of them sure of whether this was crossing a boundary neither had really established.  

 But given the circumstances, Chanyeol was under the impression nothing was off limits at this point.

 And even if it were in some way risky, Chanyeol wasn't going to waste perhaps his one and only opportunity to discover what it would feel like to kiss that irresistible little mole on the right side corner of his mouth, taste those glossy, bow shaped lips that this close up were so titillating and leave them just as swollen and abused as before.  

 Their breath fanned over each other, both of them waiting for the other to initiate or take that leap of faith, Chanyeol keeping his gaze focused on Baekhyun, anticipating his reaction whatever it may be.

 He licked his lips, somewhat nervous, hand slipping into Baekhyun’s shirt and running it along his bare back.

 Baekhyun faltered, as if wanting to speak but held back and instead analyzed the look on Chanyeol’s face, searching for any hint of resistence and finding nothing except gentleness and acceptence.

 Their lips were now only fractions of an inch apart, it would take the most subtle of movements for the moment to finally happen, it was a mental game of tug rope to see who would succumb first.

  _Do it, you fucking coward_.

 He watched Baekhyun suck in a breath as he closed his eyes and dipped his head, Chanyeol quick to correspond him and meet him until their lips touched and locked together softly and intimately, filling them both with a fuzzy type of warmth so very different from the fierce heat they’d felt before.

 It took nothing at all for that flame to flare into a blaze of desire, Baekhyun reveling in the smooth, plush feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on his as well as the physical contact he’d been devoid of for so long and had been so desperately in need of. He just wished he’d known what he’d been missing out on ages ago.

 The taller boy toyed with the others bottom lip, much fuller than his upper one and perfect for tugging on with his teeth, dragging it out and drawing a groan from Baekhyun.

 Reaching down, Baekhyun shoved his jeans down until they met the back of his knees, Chanyeol not wasting any time in sneaking a hand to the front of his boxers and stroking his cock, his eyes coal black and possessive.  

 Baekhyun melted into his touch, moaning when Chanyeol began thumbing the slit, head falling and resting on the crook of the boy's neck.

 “D-don't.” He pleaded, the word whispered against Chanyeol’s nape.

 “Can I kiss you again, then?” Chanyeol wondered with childlike innonence and there was no way Baekhyun could ever refuse.

 The older boy came out of hiding and crashed their lips together with a feral hunger that only enthralled Chanyeol even more.

 He took Chanyeol's face into his palms, keeping them as close together as possible, his mouth slotting against the other’s obscenely. Chanyeol hummed in bliss, letting his arms wander and settle on the small of Baekhyun’s back, dangling loosely around his torso.

 In their current positions, the urge for Baekhyun to grind down against Chanyeol was uncontrollable. He wanted and craved for friction, so in one swift move, he rocked his hips back until they were crotch against crotch.

 Chanyeol experienced a shortness of breath, the soft fabric of Baekhyun’s boxers rubbing against his bare cock in the most delectable of ways. Deciding to add to his torture, Baekhyun once more nestled in his neck only this time with the intention of kissing along the juncture of where it met with his jaw and down his Adam's apple, then back up to capture his lips, allowing Chanyeol access to slip his tongue inside and explore.

 The taller boy gladly took the invitation and did just that, coaxing Baekhyun to grind against him further and harder down.

 Baekhyun looked about ready to pass out, his breathing ragged and his eyes barely able to stay open on their own. He gave Chanyeol absolute control over him, his body serving now as merely a vessel for Chanyeol's pleasure.

 Arousal and greed gathered in his lower stomach and he soon abandoned the submissive role he'd assigned himself. Chanyeol had already gotten off, now it was his turn, and Baekhyun wasn't going to settle for just anything.

 He broke away from their kiss, Chanyeol loosening his grip on his hips to let him sit up properly and peel off his t-shirt, not caring nor bothering to check where it landed.

 “Oh, shit. We're getting naked now? I don’t remember this being part of the plan but alright.” Chanyeol accepted the current situation with giddiness, while Baekhyun busied himself with finally taking off both his pants and boxers, the only garment left being the socks he’d been wearing around the apartment.

 Chanyeol in the meantime followed in the older boy's lead by stripping off his own sleeveless white tee, and shimmied his shorts down until they reached his ankles, kicking them off along with his shoes and fully unveiling the wonderland that was his body.

 Baekhyun swallowed hard.

 “Jesus, Chanyeol. All that time in the gym has paid off, hasn't it?” He rasped, ogling the muscle that covered every inch of his frame, defining his chest and abdomen but Baekhyun was more allured by something else entirely. “Your arms… oh my God.”

 Baekhyun wanted them all around him, to just run his hands all cross the taut biceps, to  feel how strong and firm they were. Caving into his desires, he massaged them and felt the hard muscle contract underneath his fingertips, the boy utterly entranced by how chiseled and proportional everything on Chanyeol’s body was.

 He was just so _big_.

 And it was just _so_ fucking _hot_.

 Chanyeol was obviously enjoying all the attention if the shit-eating grin scrawled on his face was any indication, and he simply waited for Baekhyun to feel all of him up, run his fingers across every ridge in the corded muscle that he could reach.

 “You done or should I give you another minute?”

 Startled, Baekhyun removed his hands like he’d been burned, Chanyeol having to fight back his laughter. _Cute_.

 “They’re not even that impressive.” Baekhyun dismissed, blushing yet again.

 “My Instagram followers would beg to differ.”

 Baekhyun had seen his Instagram account… points were made.

 “If only they could see the real thing.” He murmured, copping one last generous feel, Chanyeol purposely flexing for added effect.

 You had to give the people what they wanted, right?

 Baekhyun’s hands drifted back to perch themselves on the taller boy’s pecs for leverage, using it as an excuse to feel how toned, smooth, and lean they were. All this time he’d been living with a beefed up Korean Hercules and it was only now that finally got to appreciate it. He had a lot of time to make up for.

 His incessant ogling didn’t go by unperceived by Chanyeol, who despite being used to attention, couldn’t help but revel in Baekhyun’s.

 He felt something twitch against his hipbone, the culprit being none other than Baekhyun’s hard-on that looked in dire need to be touched and catered to.

 “Just sucking me off got you this hard?” Chanyeol asked seductively, like the idea on its own was turning him on (which it was). He shifted his weight until they were no longer sitting but rather laying down on the couch, Baekhyun still on top of him, letting out a deep sigh when his cock and Chanyeol’s were perfectly aligned one on top of the other, Chanyeol’s slick, hot and wet.

 Oh, it was definitely not just that. Baekhyun’s imagination was currently running wild and Chanyeol was doing nothing but fueling every racy thought.

 His roommate bucked his hips upwards, sending Baekhyun falling forward, his hands catching on to the armrest behind Chanyeol's head for balance.

 Caged underneath him, Chanyeol made the most of it and stretched his neck slightly, enough for his mouth to land on Baekhyun’s chest and began suckling on the boy's highly sensitive skin, tongue flicking over his nipples while his hands naturally found their way to his lower back to keep him still and pressed against him.

 With the stimulation of both Chanyeol's tongue and his cock, Baekhyun grew weak, his stamina failing him as he collapsed on top of his roommate, surrendering to his control once again. Not that he ever had much to begin with.

 Chanyeol flipped them on their side with Baekhyun’s back meeting the front of their sofa, his legs tangled with Chanyeol's but their cocks still frotting against one another in perfect unison.

 The smaller boy began to nose against the other's neck, taking his earlobe into his teeth and mouthing at it before diverting his attention entirely to peppering the right side of his nape with hot, lustful kisses, Chanyeol finding it harder and harder to control himself for his thrusting became erratic along with his breathing.

 

He angled his head to interrupt Baekhyun’s ministrations and instead take possession of his lips, his roommate more than pliant as he moaned shamelessly into his mouth and hooked his right leg over Chanyeol's torso thus leaving them in the ideal position to get all the friction and close contact they were after.

 They rubbed against each other frantically, Chanyeol's smooth, hairless skin and the roughness of Baekhyun’s coarse, ungroomed hairs working together in ways that could only be described as scandalous.

 Chanyeol’s hands clasped around Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, guiding them up and down and from side to side as the older boy continued to rut himself almost violently against him, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open during one of the short, occasional breaks from their smoldering kisses.

 Everything inside of Baekhyun was bursting with ecstasy, his senses on overdrive, his body never having gone through so much stimulation all at once but still he was greedy and yearned for more.

 Using his leg as a propeller, Baekhyun rolled over, turning Chanyeol on his back like before with himself on top and legs now on either side of the boy, the same being said about his arms that were holding themselves up beside the taller’s sweaty and messy head of hair.

 An animalistic rush surged through him as he felt Chanyeol's cock stiffen against his, reaching its full hardness and he went light-headed just at the thought of having it inside him, ripping into him with no mercy and the idea wouldn't leave his head until he made it a reality.

 He scooched forward, barely enough for Chanyeol's shaft to fit snugly in between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, the two of them grunting. At first Chanyeol assumed this was merely for the sake of Baekhyun’s comfort, but as he kept bucking his hips upwards and Baekhyun met every one of his thrusts with great enthusiasm and need, it finally clicked that Baekhyun was asking for much more.

 Biting down on his lip, Chanyeol clasped his hands on Baekhyun’s ass, coming down with a strong clap and squeezed at them while forcing him closer, the other boy's dick gliding in between the valley of Chanyeol’s lower stomach.

 Baekhyun whimpered and rolled his body down on him, Chanyeol continuing to grope at his pert bottom, spreading his cheeks apart.

 He made the mistake of looking up at Baekhyun hovering above him, a thin film of sweat beginning to cover his face and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 He looked so out of it, like his mind and body weren't connected at all, every action driven by nothing but lust.

 Chanyeol had never seen anything so raw yet mesmerizing.  

 It took another few excrutiating minutes of Baekhyun sliding and rubbing against him for Chanyeol to finally take matters into his own hands.

 Baekhyun was either being way too coy about it or simply didn't want Chanyeol to think he was coming on too strong but he was _begging_ to be fucked and Chanyeol was more than happy to oblige.

 For his own entertainment purposes, the taller boy moved his hands down to the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and angled himself, beginning to piston his cock up and down in between the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass, his shaft skimming past his entrance and firing Baekhyun up anew.

 Just the simulation of it was enough for Baekhyun to start to come undone, Chanyeol’s plan beginning to backfire. He needed to act quick and he needed to do it _now_.

 “Baekhyun, do you wanna- can we-” He fumbled with his words, losing concentration the faster and wilder Baekhyun decided to grind his ass on him.

 Not needing any clarification whatsoever, Baekhyun answered with a hasty nod of his head and a lick of his lips.

 “ _Yes_.” He moaned like he’d been waiting for him to ask his entire goddamn life.

 Chanyeol cracked a sly smirk, the relief that came over Baekhyun radiating off him like rays of sunlight.

 Normally he would take his precious time in prepping his partner, but his lube was too far away and Baekhyun looked far too needy to be kept waiting any longer.

 Improvising, Chanyeol held two fingers up to Baekhyun’s mouth.

 “Slick them up for me, would you, baby?” He asked gently, no hesitation from Baekhyun as he took hold of them and slipped them into his mouth, sucking on them hungrily.

 “Yeah, just like that. Get them nice and wet.”

 Once they were fully coated down to the knuckle, Chanyeol pulled them out slowly, Baekhyun’s lips dragging along with until they ultimately came off with a soft pop.

 He chased after Chanyeol's lips, needing to occupy his mouth with _something_ and the younger boy gladly welcomed him, nibbling on his bottom lip.

 Chanyeol took advantage of the relaxed state Baekhyun was in to reach behind him, blindly trying to find Baekhyun’s hole and the smaller boy wriggling his hips to aid him until the pad of his middle finger reached his entrance.

 Baekhyun’s jaw went slack as Chanyeol pushed a finger in, careful to not go too fast and cause him any discomfort.

 He contained his groans, grating his teeth and sunk down on the lone digit, mewling when Chanyeol found it appropriate to introduce another finger to begin scissoring them and loosen him up.

 “I think- I think I'm ready. Fuck me.” He panted into Chanyeol's mouth.

 “Trust me, you're not.” The other said with authority.

 “Just fucking do it.”

 “You're not ready. I know what I'm doing.” He tried again, Baekhyun whining as he pushed himself down on Chanyeol's fingers.

 Feeling his walls more pliant than before but not quite as loose as he needed, Chanyeol inserted the third and last digit, Baekhyun making a strangled noise in the back of his throat as all three fingers moved inside him, stretching him out and one of them slipping dangerously close against his prostate.

 “Oh my God, _yes_ . _Yes, yes, yes._ ” He groaned, bouncing up and down, essentially fucking himself on Chanyeol's hand.

 Chanyeol looked on in both awe and amusement over how crass the ever mousy and reserved Baekhyun was acting, a cheeky smile traveling across his face.

 “Babe, relax. We haven't even started yet.”

 If this was Baekhyun with barely three fingers inside, Chanyeol could not wait for what came next. He decided to draw this out as long as he could, drive Baekhyun to insanity which truth be told, didn’t seem like such a distant goal.

 Leaving only two digits inside, his ring and middle finger, Chanyeol drove both of them in as far as they would go, keeping Baekhyun stable by wrapping his idle arm around his waist when he threatened to tumble forward again.

 “That feel good?” He purred, Baekhyun gulping and nodding his head pathetically. Chanyeol simpered and continued to massage and circle them around his prostate but purposely avoided hitting it spot on.

 He curled his fingers inside him, a wicked grin reflected on his face as he felt Baekhyun clench against him and release a moan that came from deep in his diaphram.

 He was ready.

 “How hard do you want me to fuck you?” Chanyeol asked, pulling his fingers out and spitting into his palm before moving to lather his cock with it.

 “So hard I regret even asking for it.” Baekhyun wheezed, closing his eyes and moving his droopy bangs out of the way, bracing himself for what was to come.

 “You sure that's a good idea? I have to leave you in one piece for Sehun. Poor guy’s gotta have his fun, too.”

 Sehun hadn't even crossed his mind by this point but Chanyeol's reminder did little to hinder his fervor.

 “I've never been more sure of anything in my life.”

_If you insist…_

 With all the consent he needed to move forward, Chanyeol lined his length up to Baekhyun’s hole, taking a deep breath.

 There was a popular saying out there: Be careful what you wish for.

 And it was as soon as Chanyeol pushed past his walls with his thick, heavy cock, that Baekhyun truly understood why it existed.

 It also finally clicked as to why his roommate had been so insistent on properly working him loose.

 Chanyeol was fucking _huge_. He could feel him nearly all the way in his stomach, rearranging his insides as he probed around, accommodating himself to Baekhyun’s tight heat.

 His thighs trembled with every inch Chanyeol buried further and deeper into him, his whole being shaking and fragile like it could shatter at any second.

 Breathing became a struggle, the ash blonde boy having to remind himself how breathing actually worked for his mind was currently all sorts of hazy, swimming around in a never-ending paradox of pleasure and pain.

 If he wasn't so turned on, Chanyeol would feel sorry for him.

 But then again, he _did_ ask for it.

 Too late to feel remorse now.

 Since he wasn't a total sadist, Chanyeol decided to give Baekhyun time to adjust and take a few deep breaths, hands resting carefully on the side of his hips, drawing circles with the pads of his thumbs to soothe him back to clarity.

 Baekhyun cried out when he summoned the courage to lift himself up in an attempt to begin riding him, the stretch hitting him in all kinds of spots that had him throwing his head back and whimpering.

 “B-Baek- Jesus fucking Christ.” The younger cursed, testing the limits of his self control as he miraculously managed to suppress his lower half from plowing into Baekhyun after he'd set him off with just that tiny shift in weight alone.

 “Fuck me. Fuck me like you fuck all the girls you bring home.” He spat out, still trying to get over the sting of being torn apart from the inside out. “I wanna see if it's really all they make it out to be.”

 Never one to back down from a challenge, Chanyeol rid himself of any concern for Baekhyun’s comfort once he saw the boy beginning to settle on his own, sinking down with only a slight grimace that soon transformed into a dopey, sated grin once Chanyeol's cock had reached the hilt, filled him up to the very brim.

 “You feel fucking amazing.” Baekhyun slurred, at last somewhat coherent.  

 “I get that a lot.”

 His roommate glared down and deadpanned him, Chanyeol's smile only growing wider with mischief.

 Before Baekhyun could get a chance to mouth back at him, he made sure to wipe away that scowl with a fluid thrust of his hips, Baekhyun’s eyes rolling back.

 So much pleasure in one person shouldn't have been possible but here he was, defying physics and nature itself as Chanyeol gained momentum and took the lead, setting the pace for them and Baekhyun doing everything within his control to follow along with it.

 They eventually reached a tandem, Baekhyun taking him like a champ and Chanyeol rewarding him with occasional spanks on his ass, Baekhyun too afraid of what noises could potentially come out of him if he allowed himself to indulge.

 “Don’t hold it in. Be loud for me.” Chanyeol whispered into his ear, the avarice in his tone making it come off a more a growl than a simple murmur.

 Baekhyun refused, keeping those wonderful sounds Chanyeol knew he was capable of restrained. Looked like he would have to fuck them out of him, then.

 Without warning, Chanyeol clung onto the boy's waist for support and began pummeling into him, legs bent at the knees and hips raised off the sofa with each thrust, Baekhyun’s mouth falling open in a silent scream, the shock leaving him speechless until a throaty moan ripped out of him at last.

 The taller boy attempted to disguise his smug satisfaction, sidetracked by his own pending climax that is him grunting just as audibly as Baekhyun was above him.

 The first syllable of Chanyeol’s name wanted to form on Baekhyun’s mouth but it never got past a senseless stutter, Baekhyun’s motor skills impaired. All he could do was clench his jaw and dig his nails deep into Chanyeol’s shoulders and take it.

 Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around the other’s waist, Chanyeol moved the other up Baekhyun’s arched spine until it reached the small of his neck, guiding his head down into another ardent clash of lips and tongue against tongue.

 “F-faster. _P-please_.” Baekhyun implored, like Chanyeol was a God and himself nothing more than a lowly plebian begging for forgiveness.

 Chanyeol was generous and conceded, fulfilling Baekhyun’s wishes and his own urges all in one. Quickening his pace, his eyes screwed shut as his torso lifted off the couch, his balls slapping rhytmically against Baekhyun’s ass and the muscles in his core tightening.

 He prayed to the heavens that Baekhyun was able to come first because he was another thrust away from blowing his second load of the evening, a very rare occurance even for him.

 Luckily, his prayers were answered when Baekhyun began to hiccup and his hips began to spasm as he rocked them back and forth. He let his body go completely lax, leaving the rest to Chanyeol, tensing and coming with a cry of his roommate’s name, his seed landing all over Chanyeol’s midriff and partially on his chest.

 “Sorry, sorry.” He panted, wetting his lips, sounding like he was parched and spent.

 The younger boy disregarded the apology, too preocuppied with the built up pressure on the brink of exploding within him. His body jerked forward with no prior notice, giving him no time to pull out of Baekhyun which left him with no other choice but to ride out his climax inside of the blonde boy, something the latter had no problem with.

Once he deemed it safe, Baekhyun removed himself off Chanyeol’s lap and moved to the other end of the long couch, giving them both enough space to collect themselves and recover.

 Chanyeol lounged leisurely, crossing one leg over the other and sweeped a finger across his right pectorial, brushing past his nipple to collect some of Baekhyun’s cum and lick it off with a merry hum of contentment.

 “You taste great. All the homo.” He praised, Baekhyun snorting and shaking his head.

 His roommate might have ravished his ass entirely, but he was still the same idiot from before.

 Any fondness he was harboring towards the younger boy quickly relinquished once he caught sight of the mess they (but mostly Chanyeol) left on the couch, a semi-permanent reminder of their sins.

 “God dammit, we got cum all over the sofa.” He pouted, regretting ever listening to Chanyeol when they purchased it together after the boy _swore_ to him he’d keep it clean. All men did was lie.

 In true Chanyeol fashion, he was unbothered and shrugged after taking a half-commited glance at it, throwing his arms back behind his head and basking in the afterglow.

 “Eh, wouldn’t be the first time.” He creaked an eye open, sensing the glare Baekhyun was sending his way. “Kidding. Not really though.”

 Scoffing, Baekhyun too decided he needed time to wind down but not before taking in everything that had taken place in the past half hour or so, their clothes splayed out all across their living room, some hanging off the couch only adding to the stains on it in terms of chaos.

 And to think this was just going to be a simple blowjob. Baekhyun usually didn’t like surprises but this one… this one he could put up with. Just this once.

 Or twice.

 “We’re fucking insane.” He spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “What kind of roommates do this sort of thing?”

 It was as he speaking that the answer to his own question came, because he was right. Normal roommates didn’t do anything even remotely similar to what they’d done. Not unless, deep down both knew that maybe they were a little more than just simply roommates.

 Chanyeol came to the same conclusion, but kept his mouth shut.

 This had, after all, been for the sake of Baekhyun’s date that —if this Sehun fellow had any common sense at all— would lead to even more dates and maybe even the relationship Baekhyun was always fantisizing about.

 Still, it wouldn’t hurt to leave that door of possibility open for Baekhyun. Just in case.  

 “Well, I don't know about you but I think we should do this more often. It’s good for bonding.”

 “You liked it that much, huh?” Baekhyun giggled, head leaning on the back pillows as he stared into space.

 As seconds passed, his state of tranquilty began to dissapear and transform into uncertainty, something not sitting well with him.

 He looked over at Chanyeol who was still blissed out, eyes shut and his chest finally rising evenly.

 It was a shot in the dark but Baekhyun always liked to think that when you shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you’ll land among stars. Perhaps Sehun was that faraway moon, and Chanyeol just happened to be an entire galaxy waiting to catch him.

 “Hand me my phone, will you?” Baekhyun nudged his roommate with his foot, holding out the palm of his hand and waited for Chanyeol to roll half his torso over and scower for the blonde boy’s device that had been flung off the arm rest earlier.

 He casually tossed it into Baekhyun’s hand before going back to his previous stance, ears perking up once he heard the deep voice of another male coming through the speaker.

 “Sehun? Hi, it’s Baekhyun.” He greeted and paused. Whatever the guy said was unintelligble to Chanyeol but if he had to guess, it was something about how he was about to get ready for tonight. Chanyeol almost lost interest. Almost.

 “Um, about that. I don’t think I’m gonna make it tonight.” Chanyeol’s eyes peeled open, waking up to discover Baekhyun was already staring at him with a warm smile and rosy cheeks. “Something came up.”

 Chanyeol gawked at his roomate. _What the fuck was he doing?_

 Sehun sounded just as taken back, offended even. Chanyeol was just confused and nothing but confused.

 There was more noise coming from the phone before Baekhyun answered again, his eyes twinkling as they turned into crescents.

 “Oh, yeah. Don’t worry, everything’s perfect.” He assured his former date, eyes lingering over Chanyeol. “Yeah, maybe next time. Great. See you at work. Sorry for the trouble. Bye~”

 He hung up and placed his phone on the small side table next to him, crawling over to Chanyeol and cradling into his arms, Chanyeol instintively taking him in, even as dazed as he was over the boy’s most recent phone call.

 “I’m sorry, but did you just cancel your date with Sehun or did I come so hard I’m going mental?”

 Baekhyun chuckled and pulled Chanyeol’s arms tighter around him.

 Maybe _he_ was the one going mental.

 “I think I still need some more practice beforehand. Just to be sure. Wanna help me out?”

 Chanyeol grinned, leaving a sweet peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

 “It’d be my pleasure.”

 

END

  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write a sequel after this, I love me some fuckboi Chanyeol with a soft spot for Baekhyun, what can I say ;;;;; Expect it sometime within the near future lol 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this mess, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, I live off your guys' comments c: Thanks again! ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
